


In My Heart, You’re a Constant Star

by trenchcoatsandfreckles



Series: First Dates [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Can you tell?, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Valentine's Day, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsandfreckles/pseuds/trenchcoatsandfreckles
Summary: The boys get matched in those silly Valentine's Day quizzes from high school.“You okay Lou? Did the milkshake leave you speechless?”Louis stared right into Harry’s green eyes before saying “No, I was just distracted by how cute you are” Harry’s eyes widened,“Sorry love, I didn’t catch that, I was too busy staring at your lips” Harry smirked as Louis felt a feverish blush appear on his cheeks.





	In My Heart, You’re a Constant Star

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend because she's awesome and cool and beautiful and derseves so much more than this <3

“Come on guys, fill your forms! It’s Valentine’s Day! Have some spirit!” A chipper girl stood in front of the class, her voice barely audible over the rackety classroom. “If you decided to be a bummer and leave yours empty, please hand it to Louise E, if you filled yours, hand it to Louise N.” The girl finished as the pair of Louises gave out Valentine’s forums.

Louis stared blankly at the red piece of paper in his desk, it would be stupid to fill it, who cares about Valentine’s Day? It’s not like he wanted a date or anything. He picked up his paper and called Louise E, before a not-so-subtle cough interrupted him. 

“Louie, you have nothing to lose, don’t be a party pooper” His sister Lottie whispered to him as she reunited with the organizers.

He grumbled in disagreement but kept the sheet of paper nonetheless. He was doing this for Lottie, not for a date. 

Looking for:  
[ ] Girls [ ] Boys [ ] Does it matter?

Louis checked the third square and moved on with the questions.

What’s your greatest wish in life?  
[ ] To be rich [ ] To have a family [ ] To be famous

He checked the second box, trying his best to make it look like he wasn’t answering the silly quiz.  
What’s your ideal date?  
[ ] Just talk [ ] Picnicking [ ] Play video games

Louis cringed at the question and eyed the rest, they were all cheesy and full of clichés, so he answered randomly and turned in his quiz, deciding against calling whoever he ended up matching with.

“All right guys! Love is in the air! We’ll come back at the end of the day to give you your results!” Lottie announced as she left with her girl group. 

 

xoxo

 

Hours later, the girls returned with a pile of forms, handing them out silently to selected students. Louis tried to feign uninterest as he received his match, a pink post-it stuck to the page read “You matched with: Harry Styles” under it laid Harry’s quiz. Apparently, he wanted a family as well, his ideal date was just talking, and his spirit animal was dolphins. His handwriting was beautiful, perfectly looped cursive stared back at Louis as he considered finding this boy who would rather eat tacos for the rest of his life than forgetting puppies existed.

Three classrooms over, Harry Styles matched with Louis Tomlinson, the boys handwriting was merely quick scribbles, based on his quiz, Harry learned that Louis preferred cuddles over kisses, he favored sports over music and his worst fear was snakes. Harry didn’t believe in destiny, but he had seen Tomlinson before, and even he had to admit he was attractive, he leaned back in his chair and whispered. 

“Hey Niall, you have football practice today right?”

“Yeah, why’d you ask?”

“Just curious”

 

xoxo

 

Harry walked to his locker, carefully taking out his ukulele before shoving his books inside, he ruffled his hair a bit, making his way to the football field. He quickly spotted number 28, warming up as the rest of the team began playing. He stopped near the metal fence that surrounded the field.

“Tomlinson!”

Louis jogged to the edge of the field with an unreadable expression. “Styles”

“You busy?” The boy offered him a smile. Louis frowned a little before answering.

“Sort of, you need anything?” His accent thick on his voice.

“Come on Louis, we matched!” Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the quiz along with the post-it stuck to it, slamming it against the metal fence. “Why don’t you ditch your practice so I can take you out on a date?”

“Oh! I would love to, but I have better things than waste my day on a crowded restaurant on Valentine’s” Louis said sarcastically as he turned to join the team again.

“I thought your ideal date was “Just talking” we could be on a date right now” Harry opposed Louis, as he pointed to the paper in his hand.

“Goodbye Styles” The short boy jogged back to the team, stopping dead in his tracks as he heard steps behind him. Harry followed him, ukulele in hand, ready to play him a song. 

_“His eyes and words are so icy  
Oh but he burns” _

Harry began his song as soon as he caught up, meeting with an annoyed Louis, the boy stood in front of him and walked backwards as he continued.

_“Like rum on the fire  
Hot and fast and angry as he can be” _

Harry sang loudly as he strummed the tiny ukulele in his hands, eyes closed and hair flying with the wind. Louis took this moment to study him, he noticed the occasional dimples that appeared on his cheeks, he especially liked the way he smiled after he sung, not to mention his voice. Harry knew what he was doing when he sang, he knew it would be the perfect weapon to woo Louis, and it was.

Harry finished his song as they arrived at the team’s meeting spot, he strum his ukulele softly as they decided who would and wouldn’t play in their practice game today. It was unanimous to leave Louis on the bench since he had an uninvited guest. 

Louis felt like a part of a bad montage in a teenage movie, the curly boy played song after song as Louis watched his teammates play. Harry decided to try one last song, if Louie wasn’t convinced, he would leave him alone. 

_“If I don't say this now, I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take” _

He turned hastily in Harry’s direction, the boy strummed softly. his back on the bench, eyes fixed on the clouds above them.

_“Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate” _

The strumming continued but Harry stood up, Louis watched his face fall, before he could begin walking, Louis continued the song for him.

_“Oh, oh_  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby” 

Harry turned around slowly with a smirk. “So? About that date Tomlinson?”

“Fine”

xoxo

The boys sat across from each other in a crowded bakery/shoppe, Louis was a bit shocked Harry had managed to get them a table in this crowded place. A girl interrupted his thoughts as she arrived at their table. 

“Harry” She raised her eyebrow at the boy.

“Gemma” He returned the eyebrow raise.

“The usual?” The girl, Gemma, asked Harry.

“Sure” The teens made eye contact for a moment, an unspoken conversation was exchanged between the two of them. Harry smiled cheekily as the girl rolled her eyes, leaving them alone after that.

Harry retrieved Louis’ quiz from his pocket and asked “You’d really rather live in London than Sydney?” 

“London is beautiful! Australia is full of wankers!”

Harry laughed wholeheartedly at Louis’ choice of words, the oldest couldn't help but stare, Harry’s dimples were the cutest thing he’d ever seen, he kept laughing as he repeated “Wanker, nobody says that anymore”

Gemma arrived at their table once again, carrying a single milkshake and a bowl full of donut holes. “A single milkshake? Really Harry?” Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Settle down, I’m a romantic, not a creep. The milkshake is for you, unless you want the holes” Harry picked one up and popped it in his mouth sighing contentedly. His eyes scanned the test once again, presumably to mock Louis’ answers again.

It was in this exact moment that he realized he fucked up big time, he had nothing in common with this beautiful boy, Harry was sitting across him thinking that they were compatible because the quiz paired them. He couldn’t tell him his answers were chosen randomly, a guy like him wouldn’t look twice at someone like Louis if it weren’t for this stupid quiz. He took a sip of his milkshake to avoid answering anything Harry would say.

“You okay Lou? Did the milkshake leave you speechless?” Harry asked as he ate another donut. Louis hesitated for a moment, he could take the chance the universe gave him and charm Harry before he realized what really happened with their quizzes.

Louis stared right into Harry’s green eyes before saying “No, I was just distracted by how cute you are” Harry’s eyes widened, it was the first time Louis reciprocated his sorry attempts at flirting. He decided to test the older boy.

“Sorry love, I didn’t catch that, I was too busy staring at your lips” Harry smirked as Louis felt a feverish blush appear on his cheeks. He quickly recovered and took a sip from his milkshake, making eye contact with the boy opposite him.

As soon as Louis let the straw go, Harry leaned across the table, resting on his elbows as he inched closer, he came face to face with Louis, feeling his breath on his own face. Harry licked his lips, greens darting back and forth from blues to perfectly shaped lips, Louis began closing the space between them with half-lidded eyes. Instead of meeting him, Harry lifted his gaze and planted a soft kiss on the boys’ nose, sipping from the milkshake as he took in his shocked face.

Louis took on the challenge and left his side of the booth to sit next to Harry, he tucked a stray curl behind his ear as he closed the space between them once again.

“Harry, I’m gonna kiss you now”

“Yeah”

Louis dipped his hand further into Harry’s curls as he pulled him in. His lips tasted like cinnamon, their kiss was cinnamon itself, sweet but inexplicably fiery. Harry broke the kiss as he let out a little laugh, cupping Louis’ cheek as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“I still believe Australia is better though” Harry teased Louis with a suggestive face.

“Shut up” Louis took the matter into his own hands and shut Harry’s words with his own lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This is the actual reason why I started liking One Direction, I hope you like it as much as I like you, wink wink.


End file.
